May
Appearance At character creation (before 'rebirth') He is 6'3 in height and 176 pounds in weight. While not very big, he often dresses and positions himself to have either an intimidating or charming aura. He is bald, but he wears a thick though neat black-haired goatee. His eyes are a genetically modified red. His skin is dark-brown, as he once stated, "Like that of a Moorish King." Current (Out of Armor) (after 'rebirth') An albino woman with shoulder length raven-black hair and piercing black eyes. She had achieved the form of a Fertility Goddess, with the accompanying endowments. Had a strange musical voice. Personal Information (Post-Mortem Player Note): 85% of Elizas Colton Roxine's biography is fabricated, starting with the fact that there was no one named Elizas Colton Roxine. Jeremiah Piffard Hayes was a college student arrested for theft of highly expensive, experimental pharmaceuticals not yet released to any market. At the time of his arrest, Hayes had never been in a fight, never done any narcotic more potent than alcohol, and only had a total of 1 sexual partners. Shortly after arriving in prison, Hayes gets into a heated debate with a fellow inmate and is promptly assaulted and beaten. In prison, Jeremiah reads a short news blurb regarding the deaths of some cartel officials in a foreign country. Names are listed off quickly, Jeremiah takes interest in Elijah 'Colt's name for no real reason. Elizas Colton Roxine takes revenge on his debate opponent, nearly killing him with a dumbbell, managing to blind him in one eye. Elizas and a few other inmates find ways to tamper with records, resulting in shortened sentences and transfers. This also manages to inflate the legend of Elizas, which grows more ridiculous with the passing day. Elizas continues to promote image while aboard the Sword. The persona and his real figure are now intertwined, though he still remains aware of it on some level. Elizas attempts suicide through use of the Armory Master, assuming it would be the most painless, easiest way to go. It fails. Elizas tries to assume the body of someone he knows. The operation does not go according to plan. Elizas creates the persona of May, an even more absurd character, and tries to assimilate into the role. Jeremiah, Elizas, and May were always the same people and mindset. Stated Personal Information: Oh boy....Elizas. The man who makes Al Capone call for the cops. The man who robs a Samuel L. Jackson character unarmed. The man who makes Kony and Pedobear protect the children. The man- you get the idea. Elizas was born neither rich nor poor. His parents both worked in the business field, placing him in the lower-upper-middle class, in other words he was well off. He was guided to go into business like his parents, but as he became a teenager, he grew bored by the idea of it. He was more interested in sociology, psychology, anthropology and philosophy. He wanted to know more about everything. It was during this time he began reading Nietzschist works, and he decided that reality was no place for morality; that it was only a place to feel the physical and psychological stimulant before an inevitable end. This made his conservative and religious family furious, and at the age of 18, he was disowned. Elizas went to live on his own and support himself. It should be noted that Elizas had and still possess a mental deficiency: In exchange for extreme intelligence, he lacks the capacity to feel sympathy. (Strangely, he has perfectly normal empathy.) He applied for a university, which granted him a full scholarship. After a couple years, he was expelled. The reason was he would commonly make unwanted sexual advances to students and facility, regardless of gender or occupation, (or even species, the poor pets of other students he managed to get his hands on.) He would also get into very brutal fights which would leave his opponents in the hospital for months with permanent effects, did various illegal substances, and tricked other into doing his dirty work. The only reason he did not go to jail was because he was a brilliant student, and his charisma also helped carry him out. Elisaz travel to many universities, and promptly expelled, over the course of a few years. Even though he never got a degree, he decided he was educated enough to find a job. He opted to join a private mercenary company. He was a great mercenary, even though he wasn't the strongest, the toughest, the best shot or the best weaponsmith, his tactics could easily wipe out entire enemy units in a matter of second. He was so good, the commander of his company promoted him to second-in-command. The same night, Elisaz slit his commander's throat with a can opener, convinced the company an assassin did it, and placed himself in charge. During this time, Elisaz changed from a Mercenary-style fighter, to a Physimancer one. He prefer to win battles and situations with his mind and cunning. What followed then is known as 'The Reign of Chaos'. Elisaz's company turned into a gang, which turned into an army, which turned into a cult-like following. Elisaz killed, destroyed, massacred and did unspeakable things. He did more crime in seven years than most dictators did in their lifetime. It seems he could always fight back any police, private or government forces sent at him. And even if they could defeat his ever-growing army, he would elude them and go under the radar, only for them to discover his new base months later. Elisaz's only has one real weakness: He prefers to be thinking with his head in the clouds, even when fighting, which has almost cost him his life several times. And one day, he just turned himself in. When questioned why he answered: "I have had every type of sexual intercourse, ingested every narcotic, eaten every food, watched every movie, drunken every alcoholic beverage, been to every country, played every game, accomplished every dream, and have had every physical stimuli a human being can have. It bored me now. Nothing exciting ever happened. The only way out was to find a new experience, a new stimuli. I believe the HRMC can give this to me. I do not view this as imprisonment, but as a promotion." He leaned back in his chair. "And if I am lucky, I will perish in an assignment. So, what's for breakfast?" He smiled. Reason assigned to HMRC: Elizas committed more crimes than would be worth counting. To get an idea, he has: * Massacred an entire Grade School. * Blown up several monuments while tourists were nearby. * Put explosives under a heavily populated building in a metropolitan city, just so it would fall onto the mayor's house. * Turned an entire neighborhood of people, including children and domestic animals, into sex slaves. * Built a torture and interrogation Gulag-esque prison-complex. * Escaped from a temporary prison with some of his minions. * Proceeded to escape to a hidden island. * Discovering an indigenous population, he enslaved them and forced them to build him a base, and then proceeded to commit Genocide on every one of them when it was complete. * Lit a baby on fire. * Shot an army general, and proceeded to sodomize him as he bled to death. * Made a spin-off version of Crystal Meth and sold the recipe to some troubled youth in a ghetto, causing a drug war and new gangs to form, just because the mayor of that town had insulted him on T.V. once. * Killed a girl and then committed cannibalism on her corpse. (He claims this to have been his only act of cannibalism. Said that it upset his stomach for the next few days.) * Stolen medications and therapeutic-machines out of a cancer ward, and then sold them on the black market. * Worked on developing a more deadly strain of H.I.V. * Fucked a tiger. * And got a parking ticket. Cause of Death: Obliterated by a UWM battleship Gauss round during the orbital battle over Hephaestus. Attributes Stats Skills Inhuman visage: You may be human on the inside, but on the outside you're something else entirely. +1 to speech rolls attempting to intimidate, -1 to those attempting to persuade Inventory * 2 token * Microwave Field Manipulator (19) * Emergency Kit Mission history Last Levelup: N/A Mission 2 Mission 4 Mission 6 Mission 8 Mission 10 Mission 11 Mission 12